ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Brooklyn Kid" Damon Jordan
Character Name: "The Brookyln Kid" Damon Jordan Height/Weight: 5-10, 180 pounds Hometown: Brooklyn, New York Style of Wrestling: Fast-Paced/Technical Finishing Moves (Up to TWO): The Haymaker(Superkick), 10 Count(Sharpshooter) Entrance Style: Music hits, lights dim, Damon walks out in boxing gear sans gloves with hood on boxing robe up. He slowly walks towards ring shadow boxing before climbing in. He climbs up to the turnbuckle, and pulls down his hood pumping up the fans. Entrance Theme: "Victory" by The Notorious BIG Give a brief background of your character: Damon grew up in the projects of Brookyln, as the youngest of 5 brothers. He grew up never knowing his father. His oldest brother was deeply involved in the drug industry, which lead to his shooting death which Damon witnessed first hand. That image was burned in his head, and he became determined to get him family out of the projects. He visited a Boxing gym, and quickly became the best boxer there, because of his hand and foot speed. He turned professional and quickly rose up the welterweight rankings. He gained a cult like following of fans who loved his background, and rise to glory. He was scheduled to get a title shot if he could defeat a vastly overmatched opponent. Damon knocked out his opponent in the second round. The opponent collapsed in his dressing room after the fight and had to be rushed to the hospital, where he died the next day from head trauma. Although the autopsy cleared Damon of any wrongdoing, Damon took his opponent's death hard and quit boxing. He dropped of the face of the earth not to be heard from for over a year. He would be found by a wrestling trainer, in a Brookyln bar, and the trainer convinced him to give wrestling a shot. He's come to the WCSF to redeem himself, and try and win numerous titles, after never getting his title shot in boxing. Personality/Gimmick of your character: Former boxer turned wrestler. He never gives up, and fans love him for this and for his former boxing career. Early WCSF Career Jordan made his WCSF debut against Dean Broody of Team Catwalk on the 10/31/09 edition of Ascension. Jordan put up a good fight in his second match, but still lost to Jason "Kaos" Jones. Jordan would compete infrequently on Ascension, the Mayhem preshow. It wasn't until Jordan met former MMA star "The Grappler" Frank Whitaker that his career started to take off. Whitaker made it clear from the get go that he thought MMA was superior in every way to Boxing, which got under the skin of the former amateur boxer Jordan. The two had several lower card matchups with both men winning. The two seemingly even managed to gain each other's respect and teamed up to challenge the team of Nathan Hero & Jack Douglas at Wednesday Night Warzone, but they came up short. The two's bickering would come to an end at Annihilation. Where they would meet one on one, and Damon Jordan would win with his dangerous Knockout Punch. Whitaker wouldn't be seen in the WCSF again. Following disposing of Whitaker, Jordan would continue to rise through the ranks, with his confidence climbing with every match. He coined the catchphrase "Boom!" in his promos about his Knockout Punch. Jordan then qualified for the Battlefield tournament with an upset win over Sinistra with the Knockout Punch. At Battlefield, Jordan would gain another upset win, defeating veteran Muntari Mebah in the opening round with the Knockout Punch before losing a hard fought contest to eventual winner Daz in the semifinals. Feud with Knight, International Champion Following Battlefield, Jordan's rise to stardom and rising popularity made GM "Fabulous" Freddy Flynn name him #1 Contender to the WCSF International Championship held by Sean Knight. Knight would make things personal immediately, attacking Jordan's mentor and former Boxing coach. But at Nothing to Lose, even Knight's training to counter the Knockout Punch wasn't enough, as Knight's attempt to blind Jordan with powder was knocked into his own eyes, leaving him wide open for the Knockout Punch and Jordan's first title. Category:Wrestlers